


Blind

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: Its short I know, M/M, but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A cute short fic where Rei lost his glasses and goes on a date with Nagisa, who loves him with or without them.)<br/>“Butterflies can’t see their wings, you know,” Nagisa muttered as he laced his fingers with Rei’s.<br/>The taller boy nodded, coming up with no other response.<br/>Nagisa turned to look at him, “So...they can’t ever see how beautiful they are, but everyone else can,” his face had a sort of curious look to it, Rei noted, “Kinda like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

“Do you want me to help you look for them, Rei-chan?” Nagisa said as stood in his bedroom doorway.  
Rei took one last look around before shaking his head, “I can manage without them for tonight.”   
“You sure? Aren’t you blind without them?”   
He shrugged, grabbing his jacket and tugging it on and taking Nagisa’s hand. “Lead the way.”  
The blonde giggled, dragging him through the Ryuugazaki household and outside. Nagisa decided they would just go for a walk in one of Rei’s favorite parks-plus that meant he would buy Nagisa ice cream.  
Nagisa was just finishing his ice cream when Rei stood from the bench they were at. He reached up to push up glasses out of habit, but realized they weren’t there.  
Nagisa giggled, standing slowly so he was in front of the taller boy, “You aren’t wearing your glasses today.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Obviously, you know that already. Look, it’s not like you haven’t seen me like this, we swim like, twenty four-”  
Nagisa reached up to cup the back of his neck and Rei blushed.  
“-seven,” he finished before Nagisa kissed him. It was definitely different than the kisses they had shared before. They had been dating for nearly a year, but the farthest they had ever gone was kissing. Nagisa was the one who was hesitant, and Rei wasn’t entirely sure why.   
They were dating, and he should trust him, right?   
His thoughts were cut off as Nagisa took a small step backwards, Rei’s face a bright red, “Butterflies can’t see their wings, you know,” Nagisa muttered as he laced his fingers with Rei’s.  
The taller boy nodded, coming up with no other response.  
Nagisa turned to look at him, “So...they can’t ever see how beautiful they are, but everyone else can,” his face had a sort of curious look to it, Rei noted, “Kinda like you. Especially without your glasses.”  
Rei covered his face with his hands, “Don’t ever do that again!”  
He giggled, placing a small kiss on his cheek, “Silly, Rei-chan. I make no promises.”  
Rei clenched his jaw before grabbing the front of Nagisa’s sweater and tugging him into a kiss more heated than the one before. He couldn’t help it when he darted his tongue out to brush along the blonde’s lips, making him moan softly.  
Rei pulled away, “S-sorry.”  
Nagisa shook his head, turning on his heel and dragging him through the park, “It’s ok! I can get back at you when we get to my house.”  
“N-Nagisa!”


End file.
